Amber, Green, and Blue
by Lovelystar033
Summary: After a huge battle, the clans have split up. They are in groups according to eye color. Though all blue-eyed cats have died, a white she-cat wih piercing eyes is born to black parents. Will she save the clans?
1. Cats

**(If I used your name, It is not on purpose.)**

**Disclamer: I DON"T own warriors. :(:(:(**

**Allegiances**

**Amberclan: **(Cats with amber eyes)

**Leader:**

**Amberstar-** Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:**

**Spiritwind- **Gray tabby she-cat

**Healer:**

**Oakfur- **Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Fighters:**

**Tiger-** Light brown tabby tom

**Cream- **Cream colored she-cat

**Snake-** Gray and white tom

**Cringe- **Skinny gray tom

**Mud-**Broad shouldered dark brown tom

**Stick-** Light brown she-cat

**Dark-** Black she-cat

**Stripe-** Ginger tom with a golden striped pelt

**Learners:**

**Creech-** Dark gray tabby tom( MentorCringe)

**Eagle- **Golden brown tom with a white dash on his chest(MentorDark)

**Talon-** Golden tabby tom(MentorStick)

**Rose-** Silver tabby she-cat(MentorMud)

**Mothers:**

**Slick-** Black she-cat, Mother of Coral(Black she-kit), Night(Black tom), and Ice(White she-kit with peircing blue eyes)

**Elders:**

**Bumblepelt- **Gray tabby tom, the oldest cat in Amberclan

**Greenclan: (**Cats with green eyes)

**Leader:**

**Greenstar- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy:**

**Kinfur- **Tabby she-cat with fur sticking out at all angles

**Healer: **

**Ticklecloud**- Golden tabby tom with a white underbelly

**Fighters:**

**Mouse-** brown tom

**Cliff-** Gray tom

**Mothers:**

**Sweet**- White she-cat, Mother of Graykit(Gray tom)


	2. Prologue

**Watch out! This has sad parts in it. :'(**

The sky was dark, though it was speckled with silver stars. A sleek black queen lay in the nursery, licking her newborn kits. They had just arrived the day before, and were about to open their eyes. As soon as they did, she checked to see weather they had amber eyes or not. All members of Amberclan had to, or else they were to be rediculed by the clan.

She gazed at the row of amber eyes staring at her, then caught a flash of silver. She turned to aa young white kit. She was the oddest kit, because she was white. Both her parents were black. The queen hissed with disgust as she saw the color of her eyes. _Blue!_

Swiping at the kit, she clawed her on the flank. There was a growl , and a black striped gray tom dashed in. He dragged the kit away, giving her a lick on the wound. He looked up at the queen angrily. "Slip, How could you attack your own kit!?" he rasped. Slip glared at him. "Bumblepelt, look at her eyes! They're blue! All the blue eyed cats died during the great battle!"

Bumblepelt rolled his eyes. He had no idea why the battle had started. Back then, he was only an apprentice! He leaned over to whisper in the kit's ear. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of this place. I was thinking of joining the refuge for ThunderClan, and now I will."

_Xx.An Icy blue will come.xX_

Slip was asleep when the intruder padded into the den. Her two black kits were huddled beside her, but Ice was lying seperat from the warmth. The others had been named Coral and Night, but Ice had been name for the feeling of hatred Slip felt toward the kit.

Bumblepelt gave her a nuzzle to arouse her. The kit opened her icy blue eyes and stared at him. He picked her up by the scruff as a memory ran through his head.

_Bumblepaw stared at his mother and sister. Both of them had blue_

_eyes, but they has turned to chips of ice as the fought all the clans. _

_He was sitting in a bush, watching the fighting because of his paw._

_It had been injured during the battle. A Shadowclan tom slashed at _

_his mother's throat. Bumblepaw gasped as he saw the she-cat fall_

_over, blood bubbling from her throat. "No!" he wailed. The medicine cat _

_beside him was the only thing preventing him from jumping out to help_

_his sister. The tom jumped at her. She was the last blue-eyed cat. Her_

_tortoiseshell pelt was stained red as he bit the back of her neck. The_

_white patches like fallen peatals disapeared, only leaving the blood-soaked_

_fur. Bumblepelt stared with horror at his fallen kin. The only cats left stopped_

_fighting, their fur bristled. Almost all the cats in the forest had their lives stolen._

_Bumblepaw pressed his nose into his paws with grief. He had nobody that was close to him_

_now. Briarpaw and Blossompaw were dead. Both his sisters. He was supposed to look_

_after Blossompaw. She was so small, and to young to die. Ambergaze and Greenflower_

_Were talking. Ambergaze's eyes were souless now, as her brother had died in the _

_battle. He was her only family, and she was flooded with grief. "I am Amberstar, and this is_

_Greenstar. We are Amberclan and Greenclan. It was then cats were seperated into groups_

_according to eye color. There was no Blueclan, however. Bumblepaw refused to call these_

_groups a 'clan'. A clan took care of their cats, while this lot didn't._

Swallowing nervously, he padded out of the camp.

_Xx.Bringing back our fallen kin.xX_

A white she-cat focused her green eyes on the camp entrance. She had refused to join Greenclan after the battle. It was then a Gray tom padded in. He set down a young white kit. "Greetings, Whitestar." He mewed. She dipped her head to the wise old warrior. If she wasn't leader now, she would be in the elder's den as well.

"I knew you would join us, Bumblepelt." she purred. An old ginger-and-white she-cat came out of the elders den. She stared at him with her single amber eye. "Well," she purred. "The last time I saw you was when you were a tiny apprentice." Bumblepelt dipped his head. "Yes, Brightheart. I'm sure Cloudtail would be proud."

Brightheart said nothing, but gave him a look of despair. Cloudtail had been another life lost during the battle. Whitestar padded in the middle of the two cats. "You are welcome to join ThunderClan." she mewed. Bumblepelt knew that this wasn't a clan yet. Cats from each clan had refused to join the rogue groups. They had formed a refuge clan.

"Who's that?" Brightheart asked, indicating the kit who lay on the cold ground. "This is Icekit." Bumblepelt mewed. The little kit looked up, and Whitestar gasped. "Blue eyes!" she cried. There had been a time where that was not an unusual thing, but it was now. "She may join the clan." Whitestar purred as the kit opened her jaws in a gaping yawn. Though her voice held a tremble, and there was an understanding in her green eyes.

_Xx.Two will be four again.xX_


	3. Chapter 1

The air was the first thing that greeted Icepaw as she came out of the tree. Her eyes surveyed the tiny fresh-kill pile. As she bent down to pick a scrawny up, a cry rang through the hollow tree which was their camp. At first, she thought it was the wind, for it had been howling all night. Scilence fell over the cats, and Icepaw's heart lurched. The pale gray sky seemed to match the mood. Why was it this quiet?

Pricking her ears, the cry echoed again. It was coming from the elders den! Padding across the paw numbing groud seemed to suck all her energy out. Once again, jealousy as sharp aas a thorn stabbed her. All they had for a camp was a hollow tree over stoney ground. The only thing in sheltered them from was the rain. Otherwise, it was as if they had no camp at all. AmberClan and GreenClan had the real shelter.

Bumblepelt lay there wheezing. His once glimmering tabby coat was patchy, and his eyes were dull with pain. Rushing over, Icepaw pressed her nose into his fur. It felt cold, and she could taste the unmistakable stench of death seeping out of him. "Please, Stay with me." she whispered to him.

The tabby tom looked at her. "I brought you here, and my job is done, I did what Blossomtail asked. Now, I must join my family in StarClan." Icepaw looked at him with a look of confusion and grief. "What job?" She asked. Bumblepelt looked at her sadly. "Save the clans, Icepaw." He whispered. "Bring them back."

Suddenly, he let out a choking gasp and lay still. Icepaw threw her head back and wailed with grief. How could Bumblepelt be gone? He was old, but why would he die? With a sigh, she lay next to him for his vigil.

**Sorry it's short, but I have to leave**.


	4. Chapter 2

It was dawn when Icepaw felt something prod her in the side. She looked up to see a dark ginger tom with blue eyes. "Hi Readpaw," she mewed in a choked up voice. The tom was staring at her in concern, and Icepaw knew why. She had not groomed herself or eaten during the vigil. All she had done was sit with her nose pressed into Bumblepelt's fur.

"We have to collect bedding," Readpaw mewed. Standing up on stiff legs, Icepaw padded beside the tom. They had to get moss for the elders and queens. As soon as they came out of the hollow, Icepaw caught the scent of rotten prey. Padding forward, she almost stumbled on the half-eaten body of a rabbit.

Spitting, Icepaw licked her paws clean of any trace of the animal. Redpaw's eyes flared with anger. "Amberclan." he growled. "They've been stealing our prey again." Looking across the border to the 'clan', Icepaw snarled. Just because they did not live in the territories anymore didn't mean they wern't clans! They could not steal prey, for it was not right.

"We must find bedding anyway," Redpaw sighed. He padded left on the pine strewn path. Shrugging, Icepaw padded towards the border. Sniffing along the mingled scents, she could just find a trace of moss. Sure enough, it was growing on a nearby rock. Yowling with glee, she scrambled towards it. Just then, a hevy weight fell on her back and she felt thorn-like claws pierce her sides.

Squirming untill she got free, she saw a black she-cat standing infront of her. "Tresspasser!" The she-cat spat, glaring at Icepaw with narrowed Amber eyes. _The mark of Amberclan._Who are you?" Icepaw wailed as she dodged a blow aimed at her side, but she felt it burn her ear instead.

"I am Coral," The she-cat snapped. Icepaw launced herslef at her, but she wasn no match for Coral's muscles. The young cat obiously had plenty to eat. With a heave of her powerful shoulders, Coral tossed Icepaw back and rolled on top of her. "Not so special now, are 'ya sis?" Coral purred coldly.

Freezing, Icepaw remembered the story her foster mother had told her. She had come from Amberclan, but had been brought to Thunderclan by Bumblepelt. Coral had been her sister. "You are not my sister," Icepaw whispered, Throwing Coral off. "Not anymore." Stripping some moss of the rock, Icepaw raced back towards the camp.

"You'lll be sorry!" Coral called after her, but Icepaw pretended not to hear

, Green, and

Lashing her tail, Icepaw set the moss down and buried her head in her paws. For a heartbeat, she wished she could throw away the memory of Bumblepelt's story. She could not be related to that Amberclan! The medicine cat, Flashspirit, came out of the den only to stop and stare. "Where did you get those wounds?" The gray tabby asked.

Icepaw looked up. "From a battle with an Amberclan apprentice." she muttered. Flashspirit beckoned with her tail for Icepaw to follow her, but she didn't get a chance to. A screech rang through the air and Icepaw turned. Coral was standing at the head of a line of cats.

"I told you you'd be sorry," Coral purred as the cats behind her attacked.


	5. Blue and Violet

**Hakepaw: Thank you! I know Icepaw seemed like she was...there, though her personality(Spunky with a sweet side) will shine through in this chappie. And yes, it is Whitewing. (Bumblepelt is Millies kit like Blossomtail and Briarfur)**

**Contest! Whoever can come up with the best character can be in the end of this story and all of the rest.**

Icepaw's fur bristled at the AmberClan cats standing, stiff-legged, infront of her. She saw a black she-cat near the front, and recognized her to be her own mother, Slip. "How could you?" She whispered, Padding towards her. The she-cat curled her lip.

"I Never liked you!" She hissed, swiping at Icepaw. "You are _not_ my daughter, no matter what you say! Now, go back to your rogue pack like a nice little kit." Icepaw glared at her and fluffed out her fur.

"Your not my mentor!" She spat. "Don't tell me what to do!" Icepaw launched herslef at the traitor and bit into her ear, holding her down with strong paws. The she-cat shrieked in pain, and that began the battle. Coral and her brothers leapt at Redpaw, Whitestar fought with Amberstar, and Icepaw continued her assailment on Slip.

The she-cat screeched angrily and ripped her ear away from her daughter, blood flowed out in a scarlet stream. She clawed at Icepaw's eyes and nipped at her hind leg. A stinging sensation crept over her and she yelped and tore her leg away, snarling with animosity.

"Get away!" She yowled, but Slip did not acknowledge her. Icepaw felt the heap of black fur land on her. She struggled for a while, then lay limp, hoping the rogue would forget the old clan trick. To her relief, she did. Slip's claw seathed, seeming to think Icepaw was defeated.

Then, Icepaw sprang her her paws, throwing the black she-cat off of her. Slip hissed, ready to spring, when Whitestar bounded over, chasing the she-cat off her territory. "They're winning!" An AmberClan tortoiseshell wailed. Amberstar looked up from mauling Redpaw. "Retreat!" she called, letting go of the tom.

Icepaw rushed over to him, licking his shoulder wound. _How different, _She thought_, I was being nasty to a cat from another clan, and now I'm kind!_

Whitestar padded over and sniffed her pelt, sighing with worry. "Go rest," she advised. "You are the least injured cat, so you may sleep. Still alert, Icepaw padded into her den and curled up, moss tickling her nose. She fell asleep

_, Green, and _

Darkness settled in the air. Everything seemed quiet, though it wasn't. Icepaw padded cautiously towards a tree. Underneath it was a young ginger and white cat. Both of her eyes were a blind violet-gray. "Help me," Icepaw mewed to the cat. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The she-cat looked up. "I am Violet." She mewed slowly, her words slurred and her voice high. Then, she spoke in a strange tone which sounded like many cats. "_Untill blue meets Amber and green, the clans will face a threat unseen. One will rise and many will fall, one will save the clans once and for all._"

Icepaw stepped back. "Wha-," She began, but a shadow moved forward. It roared with anger. A giant cat! It's pelt held many colors. Then she saw Amerstar padding alongside a silver tabby tom. They looked happy together, but the tom vanished. Amberstar's eyes darkened and she howled her grief and rage to the world.

Suddenly, a wise looking tom appeared. He was dark gray with black stripes. "Bumblepelt?" She whispered. The tom dipped his head, amber eyes shining in the silver moon. "Watch out," He warned before vanishing.

**That last part scared me, but I had to put it.**


End file.
